


Tsunami inside

by dttwins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Escapism, Gen, before the adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo didn't find his courage under the Golblin town, he found it right when he signed the contract, right when he decided to be different. To not be like other hobbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsunami inside

Outside he looked like an average person, dull eyes declaring to everyone how tired of everything he was. Inside there was an inferno. A hurricane. A tsunami ready to break thin human skin barrier and DESTROY, taking with it its human carrier. And every day it got worse. With one more day of lying, one more day trying to pretend to be normal, he wanted to scream, to rage, to cause them as much harm as they did to him. He wanted to punch and shake until they understood: this is not how you should live, most importantly this is not how you are supposed to think. Wrong wrong WRONG!!! Why couldn't they see it as plainly as he saw, the world in front of him a colorful mix of bright colors and dull grey. Couldn't they see they were suffocating him? That with every meaningless good morning and how do you dos that lacked any interest, with every small conversation that lacked connection, they dug him deeper and deeper? And he reached the bottom but couldn't climb back up because the walls were closing over his head? Two words braiding him forever, echoing inside his head: Not normal. Not normal. Different. And all he could do is smile like a wolf in a last attempt to survive and then run and run, pretending tomorrow will be better, pretending to be just like them. One last time. Tomorrow will be better. Tomorrow he will stop running.


End file.
